1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermometers and in particular to the forming of low cost molded thermometers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional glass thermometer has a number of serious disadvantages. While the thermometer is capable of reuse, as by sterilization thereof, the sterilization process is relatively costly and time-consuming. Further, such glass thermometers are relatively expensive. There has, therefore, developed a need for a low cost, one-time use thermometer obviating the need for sterilization, etc. An example of one such thermometer is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,490 (LeBeau).